alles Gute zum Geburtstag
by allihyun
Summary: Lahir, bahagia dan hari-hari masih berlanjut. Kado kecil untuk crystallized cherry, selamat ulang tahun :) [future!headcanon]


_alles Gute zum Geburtstag_

.

.

**allihyun** presents

**alles Gute zum Geburtstag**

.:happy birthday:.

**Jean/Sasha** Fanfiction

_**Future!Headcanon. Drabble.**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime**

******alles Gute zum Geburtstag** ( c ) allihyun

No profit gained from this fanfiction.

.

.

**JeanSasha : ****alles Gute zum Geburtstag**

[_Happy_]

Sasha tidak pernah memiliki masalah dalam melalui hari-harinya. Bahkan saat masih dalam masa pelatihan militer, misi pertamanya di Trost, saat melihat pembantaian di depan matanya sendiri, hari bergabungnya dengan Scouting Legion, hari kepulangannya membawa berita kegagalan bersama anggota _squad_-nya yang lain, dan juga banyak hari lainnya. Mungkin Sasha memang sempat merasa sedih, takut, ragu, bingung dan masih saja bertanya seperti yang lainnya; akan seperti apakah hari ini?

Tapi _toh_ hal itu tidak membuatnya goyah. Sasha tetaplah Sasha. Dengan segala perangainya,kebodohan yang dia bawa dan keceriaan yang selalu dia tebarkan. Gadis itu tetap baik-baik saja. Dia bahagia dengan caranya sendiri, walaupun itu tidak utuh.

Maka kini, ketika ancaman titan sudah menghilang. Ketika pedang tak lagi perlu diayunkan. Ketika matahari tak lagi terhalang dinding yang membentang. Ketika tangannya bisa bebas merentang. Ketika itu juga Sasha telah menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu dijumpainya setiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari,

"Selamat pagi, Jean."

Kebahagiaan Sasha telah utuh.

.

.

[_Birth_]

Jean masih ingat pertama kali jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari mungil dalam genggaman tangannya. Jari itu terasa kecil, lemah dan rapuh. Bergerak kecil-kecil memberi sensasi menggelitik di kulitnya. Salah satu keajaiban dalam hidunya.

Saat itu Jean merasa segala gundahnya terangkat, penatnya hilang dan Jean merasa bisa melangkah kemana saja. Dunianya ada dalam genggamannya. Buah hatinya yang pertama yang lahir di angka genap pertama bulan keempat.

Jean tersenyum, mencium lembut harum khas bayi putranya dan berbisik di telinga Sasha,

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah dilahirkan dan sudah melahirkan anakku."

Sasha tertawa, mencubit gemas hidung mancung di depannya,

"Terima kasih juga karena kau membuatku bisa melahirkan, Jean."

.

.

[ _Day _]

"Jean, ini hari apa?"

"Hari Senin."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa kaubilang?"

Jean berteriak kolosal dari ruang tengah keluarganya. Kirschtein kecil ada dalam gendongannya dan dia sama sekali lupa fakta bahwa putra kecilnya sedang tidur. Terima kasih untuk Sasha yang membuatnya kemudian kebingungan mendiamkan si Jagoan Kecil yang terbangun karena teriakannya. (_Ayolah, siapa yang mau ditanya hanya untuk dikatai bodoh?_)

Sementara Sasha di belakang tengah memotong kentang, mencacahnya menjadi potongan persegi asimetris dan memasukkannya dalam kuah sop. Bibirnya mengerucut, sesekali mencibir 'suami tidak peka'.

"Kuharap kaupunya penjelasan bagus sudah membuatku berteriak, Nyonya Kirschtein?"

"Kau bodoh, itu saja."

"Oh, kau lucu sekali."

"Kalau begitu mari tertawa, ha ha."

Sasha masih merutuk dalam diam. Mencuci alat-alat masaknya dengan bunyi berisik yang disengaja. Menyalakan air wastafel keras-keras dan terakhir, mematikan kompor dengan sop yang sudah meletup-letup dengan cara yang tidak sesuai buku petunjuk penggunaan kompor. Jean di belakangnya cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Sedang datang bulan?"

"Aku sedang program KB kalau kau masih ingat."

"Kalau begitu tentu tidak ada masalah untuk makan malam di Stohess nanti malam, hm?"

"Kenapa harus di Stohess?"

"Tentu saja untuk _anniversary_ pernikahan kita, aku sudah pesan satu ruang VIP untuk kita di salah satu hotelnya, tertarik?"

Sasha merona, bibirnya merekah merah. _What a day!_

.

.

[ **Happy** ] . [ **Birth** ] . [ **Day** ]

Selamat mengulang tanggal lahir yah bebeb nisuuullll… _I make a piece of work for you_. Dikerjakan dengan sangat singkat dan cuma 400words lol maafkan dakuuuu TwT beda jauh dari yang udah kamu kasih hihihihi anggep aja ini _headcanon_ JeSha yang nantinya bakal kejadian di canon regular-nya hshshshs /ngarep /aamiin.

Semoga kamu suka yah bebs, doanya udah tadi di fb xDD tapi sekali lagi, met milad yah bebeb. Semoga lancar jaya, _stay strong_ dan _tatakae_! :D

_And for you all, thanks for reading_ ;)

**230414, hometown.**

**allihyun**


End file.
